marveluniverserpfandomcom-20200215-history
Nolan Matthews
Nolan Matthews Inertia Lieutenant of the Young Avengers (This Character Belongs to Nhlott) Personality Personality Nolan is a joker, but knows when to be serious. He's rarely dishonest, and loyal to a fault. Nolan is determined, and isn't one to be deterred from a goal, as well as being immensely confident. |- | Other |- | |} History History Nolan was born and raised in Brooklyn,NY. He was always used to being the center of attention and a joker, until he discovered he was a mutant at 16, when he defended himself after he was jumped by bullies in his high school. Soon after, he became the target of many anti-mutant lynch mobs in based in Brooklyn. Getting angry for having his life threatened, Nolan lost control of his powers, nearly killing the entire mob. The next day, he left for the Xavier Institute, and began training to use his powers. A few months later, the events of the Cataclysm occurred. In a last act of desperation as the energy from the cosmic cube pulsed towards them, Emma Frost hijacked Nolan's powers, using them to protect as many of the students as possible, as well as forcing an evolution/growth in his powers. The strain of this feat killed Frost, and left Nolan as well as the other survivors lost and with no one to lead them. Unsure of what to tell the scared children, being a child himself, he instructed them to follow one of his friends from the Institute who had shown some leadership qualities, Lio Heart. He then departed the Institute before its reconstruction, and went into the city, looking to cope with the vast growth in his powers and regain control. Soon after, he began to fight crime on his own, using the moniker he had chosen for himself when he became an X-Man, Inertia. Before long, he met up with a villain who called himself Pestilence, and was nearly defeated by him when a girl came to his rescue, Carol Reed. She quickly explained after fighting alongside him,that he would be welcome in her hero group she was leading, the Young Avengers. He gladly accepted, and still serves on the team today as Lieutenant. Appearance Appearance Nolan is a Caucasian male. He is 6’3, 210 lbs. He has darker brown hair and blue eyes. He is highly muscular with an athletic build. He described as being attractive. Weapons Weapons Powers Powers *Is able to generate as well as manipulate massive amounts of kinetic energy which he uses in a variety of ways, primarily blasts of concussive force beams, as well as explosive orbs. *Possesses the superhuman ability to create a kinetic force field of unknown energy, manifested most commonly as blue orbs, around himself which absorbs all kinetic energy directed against him and reflects it with even greater force against whatever object with which he is in contact. *Is able to siphon kinetic energy from both moving and stationary objects,thereby instantaneously removing it's inertia, causing it to stop immediately. *Is capable of charging his body with kinetic energy, giving him superhuman speed, as well as generating thrust by pushing the energy under him, allowing him flight. *Can Charge his body with kinetic energy, allowing him to temporarily augment the strength of physical attacks. *In times of great duress, he can create storm-like fields of energy around him capable of harming those around him and smashing objects. This often leave him immensely exhausted. Weaknesses Weaknesses *If he pushes himself too far past his limits, his powers will completely shut down for anywhere from 10 minutes to and hour. Relationships Relationships ---- Category:Young Avengers Category:Characters